Blog użytkownika:Kiniusia Misia/Rozdział 10
Kord szukał Eli'a bo chciał już iść, znalazł go... -Hejka stary, jedziemy, Wszystko ok?-spytał się trol -Tak jasne, wszystko w porzątku.- mówił Shane, wycierając, łzy z oczu. Po chwili ruszyli na mechy, i dotarli do bazy. Dotarli, do miejsca, gdzie zostawili strażników, i wzięli jednego Kartę wstępu. Gdy dotarli do bazy wroga, chłopak przyłożył, kartę do drzwi, które się po czasie otworzył. Przechodząc korytarzem nikogo nie napotkali, aż nagle wyskoczyli na nich, zza rogu 2 strażników ich związali. -Kim jesteście.- spytał jeden -Jakbym to już kiedyś słyszałem- zaśmiał się Eli -Mów,- i bez dyskusji. -Jestem Eli.a on Kord. -Cóż, wyglądasz, mi znajomo, no ale coż...Zaprowadźmy ich do dyrektora. Więc, dotarli do gabinetu, na krześle, widocznie był jakiś pomocnik, - Po co mi zaprzeczacie głowę.- powiedział zdenerwowany. - No bo mamy intruza, i myśleliśmy co z nim zrobić. -A się przedstawił? -mówi że nazywa się Eli. -No to to wiele, nam nie mówi, ale wygląd mi znajomo.-powiedział zamyślony gościu. -To jak może zadzwonisz, do szefa?-pwiedział. -Cóż mogę spróbować, ale cudów nie będzie -WItam, pana, przepraszam ze przeszkadzam,ale, czy mógłby pan powiedzieć, co zrobić, ze włamywaczami?- powiedział. -A jak się nazywają. -No zanmy tylko imię-Eli- powiedział. -Dawać mi go tu, już ja wiem jaki Eli.- ucieszył się szef. Więc wrzucili, chłopaków, do pomieszczenia, które, ich teleportowało do.. PODZIEMI??? Gdy drzwi się otworzyły a przed ich oczami stał sam. Blakk. -Jakim cudem?? Przecież wpadłeś w otchłań???- mówił Eli -No cóż, wiedziałem, że to Shane, a co do mojej, śmierci, pacz.. przeżyłem.. -No to to widzę- odparł z pogardą Eli -Może znajdziemy stosowniejsze miejsce do rozmów, zapraszam do mojego gabinetu.-odparł doktorek -No cóż, za wielkiego wyboru nie ma idziemy. W gabinecie... -Cóż nie sądziłem, że sam do mnie przyjdziesz, i w dodatku, weźmiesz jeszcze kompana, jeśli miałbyś brać, to chyba lepiej tą dziewczynę-powiedział Blakk -Ojj, nie przeginaj- zezłościł się Kord -Kord, spokojnie.-uspokajał do Eli.-Tak właściwie, to przyszedłem to po to abyś, wyjaśnił co zrobiliście dla Trixie, i jakim cudem, tam były ghule. No i co z Zuzią??? -Cóż.. Zuzia.. to ja może co pokaże.. i W tej chwili weszła do gabinetu Zuzia.. -Jak dobrze że nic ci nie jest.-Uspokoił się Shane. -Na twoim miejscu, bym się MARTWIŁ o siebie.- i w tej chwili, zmienił się w Twist'a -Co ,a więc, to tak...-zrozumiał Eli. -Widzisz, nabrałeś się na misję, ratunkową, prawda -mówił, pouczając Eli'a Blakk.-widzisz, zacznijmy od tego ,że to nie były śluzaki, tylko roboty, posiadające specjalny gaz kontrolujący.Dalego tez, teraz twoja "dziewczyna" jest pod moją kontrolą..- opowiadał doktor -Co!!!?? Ale, ona jest niewinna, daj mi antidotum, ZOSTAW JĄ!!- krzyczał ze złości Eli -Słuchaj, wystarczy mi ze ci na niej zależy..to i tak wystarczający powód.- tłumaczył się szef -Proszę przestań ją kontrolować ją- mówił ze spuszczoną głową chłopak. -A to ciekawe, bo właśnie chciałem wam złożyć, pewną propozycję. -Słucham, grunt, by sie nikomu nic nie stało -Ty i twój gang, będziecie słuchać moich rozkazów, a dziewczyna nie bezie kontrolowana.To jak umowa stoi? Eli spojrzał się na smutnego Korda, i powiedział- Stoi,proszę wybacz Kord, i Pronto,ale Trixie, tez jest ważna.-mówił ze smutkiem. -Spoko, też bym to zrobił.-oparł trol -Zabrać ich. Masz szczęście Shane, mam dobry humor i pozwolę, wam nawet zachować, śluzaki, ale nie blastery, żeby było jasne idziecie do aresztu, to taki, będzie wasz dom przez jakiś czas...-odpowiedział Blakk -No cóż nie ma innego wyjścia...- powiedział Eli. Gdy byli już w areszcie, Kord pomyślał: ~Co jak, co, ale Eli, nie zaprzeczył gdy Blakk mówił o tym że Trixie, to jego dziewczyna~i wtedy się zaśmiał. -O co ci chodzi Kord?-Spytał się Eli -Nic nic, czy coś się mogło stać, po prostu coś sobie przypomniałem. A w tym czasie Eli, myślał tylko o Trix... W bazie gangu.... Wedy przyszli, sługusy Blakka, i wzięli Pronto, a także uwolnili dziewczynę, która była kontrolowana, przez samego Blakk'a. Lecz tylko on wiedział ze stawiała opór.... Tak, na marginesie to bardzo się cieszę, gdyż dzisiaj, mija tydzień, odkąd dołączyłam do wiki, i muszę przyznać, ze tu jest fantastycznie, w dodatku, dzisiejszy rozdział to mój numer z dziennika *_* :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach